Not What You Expected
by MissDiablo
Summary: How will the rest of the team handle it, when something bad happends to one of them?
1. Teaser

Not What You Expected

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything.

This is just a short first chapter to see if you like it, and I hope you do!

* * *

It was a normal day at work. If you could call any day normal at the NCIS headquarter building, where so many different people worked together, under the same roof.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat by his desk, doing some paperwork for their current case and sighing at the two younger agents that had their desks near his and, as usual, were arguing about something. This time, it sounded like their fight was about lunch. He stood up, preparing to go, when Special Agent Caitlin Todd spoke up.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Her collegue, Tony DiNozzo lifted his head up from the sandwich he just stole from Kate.

"Yeah, where **are** you going?"

"I'm going down to Abby" Gibbs revealed.

"Can I come with you?" Both of them asked at the same time, and then looking suspiciously at each other.

"NO, Gibbs said firmly, all he wanted right now was to get to Abby, who didnt argue, chase girlfriends or steal anybody lunch. He headed towards the elevator to the lab, not knowing that what he would discover there would soon change his mood to the worse.

* * *

Please **review **if you want the rest of the story.


	2. The Flu

Not what you expected Part 2

Thanks to all reviewers and a special thanks toshirik for the very nice review. Being compared to Dan Brown is what I call a nice compliment :)

And to the Anonymous reviwer: If your not gonna write a fair review, don't bother writing at all.

* * *

When Gibbs came down to the lab, something just didn't seem right. The lights were on, but there was no music blasting out of the speakers, no computers were on and hung over a chair, there was something white. A lab coat. Abbys lab coat. What made Gibbs worry increase was that Abby herself was nowhere to be seen.

"Abby!" he called out and tried to sound as calm and collected as possible. If she actually were down here, he didn't want her to know that he had been worried.

"I'm here boss" a hoarse voice came from the back end of the lab. When he went over there, he saw Abby sitting by a desk with her head in her hands. Gibbs just stared at her. Her black hair was a bit messy and wasn't in it's usual pigtails, she was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants and an oversized black t - shirt with a Marilyn Manson motif. She was a lot paler than usual and her face expression showed pain.

"What's wrong Abs?" Gibbs asked and grabbed a chair to sit closer to her. "You don't look too well."

"I have a really bad headache Gibbs" She said trying to sound more like her usual cheerful self. She failed, miserably. "It will go away soon."

"You're a really bad liar Abby" Gibbs said, almost smiling. He reached out his hand and felt her forehead. He could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"It looks like you have the flu or something Abby. Why don't you let me take you down to Ducky, so that he can check you out?"

"I don't want to Gibbs, I _hate_ going to the doctors. I'm gonna be fine. Just don't worry, okay?"

"Okay Abby. Whatever you say..."

As Gibbs walked out of the lab he heard a muffled coughing fit coming from behind him.

* * *

Well, do you want me to continue? It might take a little while though, school is giving me a **lot **of homework.

MissDiablo


	3. Not just the flu

**Not What You Expected Chapter 3**

* * *

A few days later, Gibbs was sitting by his desk, and had a strange feeling that everything wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

"DiNozzo, Todd, we're going down to the lab." Gibbs said.

The three of them got in to the elevator and pressed the button that would take them down to Abby's floor.

They could hear violent coughing when they entered the lab.

"Abby, I really think that you should see a doctor about that." Kate said, sounding worried for her friend.

"Do you want to hear the results of the evidence you brought in the other day?" Abby said, pretending not to have heard what Kate said. She sneezed.

"Bless you." Tony, Kate and Gibbs said in a chorus.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Suddenly, a wave of dizzyness came over her. She swayed a little and her head started to spin.

"Whoa" Gibbs catched her when she felt her knees buckling under her. He carefully lifted her up and carried her over to the futon.

"Abby, what's the matter?" Gibbs asked, now very concerned. There was something wrong with his lab rat, and he couldn't help her. They all looked at their friend, worried. She was coughing again.

"This is not just the flu Abby, we're taking you to the hospital now." Gibbs said sternly. Abby had stopped coughing, but she still didn't reply. She just stared at the hand that she had covered her mouth with.

"Abby?"

She looked up and showed them her hand. It was covered in dark red blood.

* * *

TBC?

Nice cliffhanger, huh?

Please reveiw!(It makes me really happy!)

MissDiablo


	4. Hospital

Not What You Expected Chapter 4

This is a kinda crappy chapter but there will be more up soon!

* * *

Tony had called 911. Gibbs was next to Abby, who still sat on the futon, looking pale and feverish, while Gibbs gently stroke her back.

After the paramedics finally had arrived, they got Abby on a gurney and took her in to the ambulance. They got ready to go with her into it.

"Only two of you can come along." One of the paramedics said.

"I'll go." Gibbs said. " And Todd will come with me."

They climbed into the ambulance, sitting next to Abby as they checked her pulse and breathing.

Arriving at the hospital, Kate and Gibbs were put in a waiting room. After waiting a couple of tense minutes, a nurse came in.

"Did you come in with a miss Abigail Sciuto?" She asked.

"Yes, how is she doing" Kate asked back. The nurse looked a bit irritated.

"I can't tell you that unless you're family." She said sharply.

" Why did you come to see us then?" Gibbs spoke up, giving the nurse an icy glare.

"Is there any relatives that we should inform of miss Sciutos condition?"

"She has a sister." Gibbs said calmly.

"What's her name then?"

Kate thought for a while.

"I think it was Jen or something..." She finally said. "Yeah, Jennifer it was."

"Jennifer Sciuto, then?" The nurse looked a bit desperate now. "I'll go make that phonecall." She walked away.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted after her. "What about us?"

* * *

I would love som reveiws :)


	5. Bad News

Not What You Expected Chapter 5

* * *

Jen Sciuto was working in her office, when the phone suddenly rings. She picks it up.

"Jennifer Sciuto" She says, her voice calm. She continues.

"Yes, I'm her sister. No, I'm not ill. Yes, I'll be there right now. What hospital did you say?"

She quickly hangs up and grabs the long black coat that hangs from a hook by the door, wondering what's happened to her baby sister this time.

Kate and Gibbs was sitting by the hospital entrance, both with a coffe cup in their hands. They both looked up when a young woman entered the building. She was tall and thin, dressed all in black. Her hair was long and black with blue streaks in it. The wristbands around her arms were studded.

"I'm looking for Abigail Sciuto, she was brought in here earlier." She said to the nurse at the information desk. The nurse pointed towards them and said something that they couldn't hear from their distance. The girl that was Abbys sister was heading their way.

"I guess that that's Abby sister."

* * *

TBC?

This is short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	6. Seeing her like this

**Not What You Expected Chapter 6**

Here's the new chapter, sorry for the wait, school is taking up a lot of my time.We have 2 tests on Friday, so I probably wont be updating any of my stories until after that. Sorry!

* * *

It was like seeing an older version of Abby. Their faces were almost identical, but Jen was taller and her black hair was longer and put up in a long ponytail. She held out her hand to Gibbs, and then to Kate.

"I'm Abby's sister, but I guess that you've figured that out alredy. You guys must be Gibbs and Kate, right?"

Gibbs smiled.

"Right."

She took a seat next to them. Gibbs noticed that her face was very pale, but he didn't know if it was because she was worried about her sister, or if she just had very fair skin.

* * *

Waiting was one of the worst things Kate knew, and under these circumstances it wasn't really better. Suddenly, when they had waited for about 30 minutes, she saw a doctor walking towards them.

All of them stood up.

"I'm dr Henderson. I assume that your here for miss Sciuto?"

"That's right, do you know whats wrong with her?" Kate said.

"We have discovered that miss Sciuto has got pneumonia, caused by an Anaerobic Bacteria."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a more dangerous form of pneumonia. She will have to stay here for while, but if you want to, you can go and see her now, she just woke up." Doctor Henderson gestured towards the long corridor. "Her room number is 417. Please don't stay too long, she needs to rest."

* * *

Kate quietly opened the door to her friends room and gasped at the sight of her. Abby was lying in the hospital bed, her black hair spread across the pillow. A tube was in her nose and several IV lines in her arm, but her eyes were open, and when she gave them a weak smile she saw that her lips were almost blue.

"Abby!" Kate took a chair and sat by her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better" Her voice was hoarse and raspy. Suddenly she discovered her sister, who had been standing next to her boss.

"Jen! What are you doing here? I thought you had to work"

Her sister hugged her carefully, mindful of the IV in her arm and sat down by her bed, still holding one of her hands. She had been so worried, her baby sister meant everything to her.

"Don't you think I care more about you than about my job? I love you, you know that"

Abby smiled.

"Please don't do that again Abby. We were really worried." Gibbs said, him also taking a chair to sit down.

"Do what Gibbs?"

"Cough blood like that, you scared the hell out of me." Gibbs wanted to stay by her side all night, look after her, see that she was alright, but he realised that it would be inapropriate. He hated seeing her like this, voulnerable, not her usual self.

He noticed that they had taken her pigtails out so that her hair fell down past her shoulders and that they had removed her makeup. She looked so small in her hospital gown, she didn't fit in here and he wondered when they would have her back at the office with them.

"They said that I would have to stay here for about a week" Abby said, as if she had read his mind. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't like it, not at all.

"Is there something you want me to get from your apartment? I can swing by after work" Kate offered. It was the least thing she could do, seeing her friend like this.

"Just some clothes and a book. I don't need anything else. And Buster probably needs some food too, so if you could feed him it would be great"

"Buster?" Kate looked puzzled.

"Yeah, he's my pet. His food is in my fridge, in a red box."

"Okay, I'll do that."

Seeing how Abby struggled to keep awake, Gibbs decided to leave her and her sister alone for a while.

"Abs, me and Kate will be going back to the office now, but we will come back later, okay?"

He stood up, and so did Kate.

"Okay" Abby said, the medicines making her sleepy. Her eyelids slowly closed.

"See you later" Jennifer signed to Gibbs, not wanting to wake her sister up, she needed her sleep.

"Sure" Gibbs signed back.

* * *

TBC?

I'm promising some TATE in the next chapter so don't miss that, I'll probably update during the weekend.

You know I love to get your opinions, so please review!


	7. Buster

**Not What You Expected Chapter 7**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I thought I knew were I was going with this story, but now I don't know if I even should continue. Please review and tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

"So, can I come with you?" Tony asked.

Kate was just about to grab her bag and go, she was heading to Abby's apartment to get some of her clothes and feed her pet Buster. She just stared at him, for a second wondering why he would want to go to Abby's apartment, but then thinking that maybe he was just being nice, just wanting to help her.

The ride to the apartment was unusually silent, Kate drove, and Tony was reading from a map and giving her the instructions on where to turn. They finally stopped in front of a block of flats.

"Well, she lives on the ninth floor, so we better take the elevator" Kate said, breaking the silence that had been there since they got out of the car.

"Yeah, we probably should"

When the elevator doors opened on the ninth floor, they stood in front of two doors, one of them with a small sign that said Sciuto on it.

Just as Kate was about to open the door with the key that she had borrowed from Abby, Tony stopped her.

"Wait, don't you think that this is a little bit weird?" He said, looking kind of puzzled.

"What? That we're going into her apartment?"

"No, this" He pointed towards the door, as if he thought that Kate would get his point just by him pointing to it. "She doesn't have a mail slot." Kate just sighed.

"Email, remember? She doesn't get normal mail, only electronical"

* * *

It was dark inside of the apartment, and it took Kate a while to find the light switch. It was small, just three rooms, a bedroom, a livingroom and a kitchen.

"Okay, I'll go find some of her clothes from the bedroom and you find Buster, okay?"

Kate said, alredy heading towards Abby's bedroom. Turning on the light she saw purple wallpaper, a computer, a coffin and Abby's wardrobe. She took out a pair of black pants and a t-shirt that had a picture of a bat on it.

After putting it into her bag she went into the kitchen were she found Tony searching through Abby's fridge.

"Tony! You were supposed to find her dog, not eat!"

"I'm not eating" he said, trying to defend himself. "I'm trying to find her dogs food!"

"I'll do that, and you go and find him"

But after searching through all of the fridge, Kate couldn't find anything but human food, so she decided to try the freezer instead. She found some ice cubes, some chocolate ice cream and a box. She opened it and when she realised what was inside, she screamed.

Tony, hearing Kate's scream, rushed in to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?"

Kate just held out the box to him. Inside it there was dead, frozen mice.

"Okay, I'm sure there's a rational explanation to why our friends keeps dead mice in her freezer" Tony said slowly.

Suddenly, there was a weird sound coming from the livingroom. Both of them went in there, not knowing what to expect. They quickly found what had made the sound.

In a corner of the room, there was a glass box with a branch, a water bowl, lots of skeleton pieces of small animals and... a snake.

"I guess that Abby's pet isn't a dog" Tony said, looking pale. Kate just nodded.

"I think we found Buster."

TBC?

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
